Smoke is in the air and my eyes sting
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: She told him to find a new habit to de-stress himself and he did, he would kiss her when he found himself frustrated or in a pickle but as days went by, she started noticing those moments became suddenly too frequent... "Sasuke-kun!"


She sighed as some other guys dealt over a ball in the court to her left, it was the normal case and she could see TenTen keeping them in line, after all it was her area of expertise. She looked around and a chill crept up to her as the wind picked up, she smiled at herself as she pocketed the lighter she had taken from Sasuke-kun, he wouldn't smoke without his favorite lighter which was now in her possession.

She looked around and the Willow tree she was under looked gigantic to her small height, she heard footsteps and turned her head slightly to see her boyfriend coming, she gulped and smiled at him, she hoped he hadn't come to get the lighter from her because there was no way in hell she'd give it back.

She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, his nose buried in her hair and his tongue was tracing her earlobe, she was his lover but god Dammit, did he have to do this at school too? She moaned in a whisper and he smirked, his hands were now by her abdomen as if he was touching lightly all around.

Her eyes opened in a haste as he touched the lighter in her sweater's pouch, she gasped as he bit on her shoulder, "Dammit Sakura, give me my lighter back", he hissed and tried to take it, she scowled and stopped his wondering hands, "No, you know you should stop", she scolded and he rolled his eyes. "Hn", he was looking at her and probably trying to evaluate how could he distract her and take the lighter.

"I'm not letting you get it", she said and he frowned, god did she love him and that was why she was doing this, she wouldn't loose him too, not to cigarettes and she wanted him to get the point. She loved the way he treated her and Sasuke was only himself with a short number of people, and she felt honored she was one of them, after all, they had known each other since kindergarten and they had been dating now for almost 3 years, which was a lot in teenager time.

She had lost her father to lung cancer and he knew it, but he though that the Uchiha genes would save him of this too, she frowned herself and Sasuke blinked, he hated seeing her frowning, it meant something was wrong and he did not like that.

She grabbed the lighter and narrowed her eyes at her loving boyfriend, "Sasuke Uchiha, I will not tolerate you smoking anymore and you know why, I won't lose you too, no matter what you say anyone can get cancer", tears prickled in her eyes but she did not let them fall this time and he opened his mouth but nothing seemed to come out, she turned around and walked away.

Sasuke cursed himself as his small lover walked away and yet, as much as he wanted to chase her, he didn't know what to say, it was all his fault and he knew it, but he would try to apologize, and he said try because she was the only person who Sasuke had apologized besides his family and the Dobe, ever.

He walked into homeroom and saw her there, his seat next to the Dobe empty and this time she was sitting next to Sai and Hyuuga, she was smiling at something Hyuuga said and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. The 18 year old was jealous and possessive when it came down to Sakura and she knew this. So she was playing around? She would be taught a lesson.

He walked up to her and pushed Sai out of his spot and sat down, Sakura just sat there in shock, her jaw open and her lips forming a perfect O, he smirked and took one of the hands that were resting on her lap, he gave it a squeeze and she smiled at him. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, and thus he smirked, this would be fun, but dammit she still had his lighter.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

He smirked as he watched the small girl in his arms, she had just fallen asleep after their love making at his apartment and the red sheets covered their nude bodies, she had cuddled to his warm body and a small smile grazed her lips, she always looked so peaceful when she slept and those were the times Sasuke was dozing off into the future, a pink haired bride with him and flashes of pink and onyx haired children running around a nice and big house.

He smiled at her and as much as he hated it, he had to use the bathroom and so he was careful about getting up, he grabbed the discharged boxers by the side of the king sized bed and tossed them on as he walked into the bathroom in his room, he had to pee and when he did he washed his hands and dried them with a white towel Sakura had chosen, he smirked at that.

He went back to bed and found Sakura frowning in her sleep, he laid down and pulled her close to his body and one of her hands found its way to his neck, he kissed the other hand and buried his nose into her hair, it smelled of flowers. He wanted to go back to sleep but his mind was busy with other matters, like how would he stop smoking. He could stop, after all he only smoked when he was frustrated or very stressed, so what could replace that feeling?

Sakura woke up and saw her lover looking at the ceiling, lost in thought and she smiled at that, she kidded his chest and he blinked, his train of thought now lost, but it was worth it when he looked at Sakura, her smiled wide and loving and her hair messy from their previous activities. "Hey Sasuke-kun", she greeted and he pulled her on him, her eyes widened at the position and he smirked. He kissed her slow and lovingly. She moaned into the kiss and he pulled away to her disappointment, "Morning".

His annoying thoughts continued on pestering him and he growled at them, she looked taken back, "Did you just… growl?" she asked and giggled, he smirked, "I was thinking of how to replace the smoking", she turned serious and he regretted saying it until she smiled, "will you really quit?" she asked and he smirked, "Aa."

"Sasuke-kun", she smiled and hugged him tight to her body, he placed her hands by her hips and then retreated slowly, she looked confused and he pointed at the space between them and she blushed, sure they had mad love many times now but that didn't mean she got any less embarrassed. She looked away and he raised one of his perfect eyebrows, was she still so shy?

He smirked at her and chuckled when she looked away, after all they had been through. His long fingers found their way to her chin and he made her look at him. "Sakura, Sakura. You've seen all of this many times, why do you still shy away?" his eyes were smoldering her, she thought and her eyes drooped. He groaned and kissed her slowly, his tongue licking her lips and she couldn't take much of it before he got her hot.

She was pushed down on the bed, and she found herself loosing her whole morning routine, well, what could she say? It was her Sasuke-kun who was with her, so the time was not completely wasted.

She woke up again to a hungry stomach and a pair of arms wrapped securely around her waist, her Sasuke-kun was always the possessive one and she loved it. As much as she did love it, she was starving and Sasuke-kun had some food in the pantry. She moved as carefully as she could but he still felt it. "Don't Go". she smiled, and bent down to kiss him. "Don't worry, I'll be right back, Sasuke-kun, I' going to make breakfast, would you like anything special?" she asked him and he smirked, "Yeah. You". she blushed and smacked his arm playfully, she got out of bed before he could get her.

He watched with a scowl on his beautiful face as she grabbed his long shirt and a pair of boxers of her own, he thought she looked hot, but when was she not appealing? She was his crazy lover and he watched as she danced her way into the kitchen. He smirked as he thought of all they could do in the kitchen but decided against it, she must have been really hungry.

It wasn't until he sniffed the air and found a delicious aroma in the air, he smiled at his sudden hungry stomach, she was an excellent cook and he ate most of what she cooked, hell he even tried the sweets a couple of times. He smirked at her as she walked into the room with a tray and a delicious food, heck he sat up and she sat beside him. He grabbed the tray and set it on the nightstand beside his side. He pulled on his lap and kissed her cheek, "You know you shouldn't have, Sakura".

She smiled at him and decided to pull the tray up, it was a simple arrangement, huevos al ranchero with toast and mermelade, a V8, sliced tomatoes and French toast. He smirked and started eating, after a while they both finished and it was more than enough, "Sasuke-kun, I think I'll go to the shower, is that okay?" she asked and he looked at her with those eyes again.

"Is that an invitation?" his eyes were still looking at her and it made her melt. He kissed her and it was like it just clicked, he stood up as quick as he could and changed and ran out to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth in a fast way and walked out, kissed his very shocked girlfriend, maybe gropped her a bit and took the car keys out of his pocket and drove off. He had bigger plans than this…

She was still recovering from the daze and shock when the door slammed, she pursed her lips and walked to the bathroom, where she took a nice and long bath, got dressed quickly, she had some time to spare, she got some stuff from Sasuke's pantry and made a quick lunch.

She still had to go to her own apartment and do a few stuff, but by the time she got to school, Sasuke's car was parked in his usual spot and she parked her own a couple of spaces to the side. She smiled as some people waved her way and she waved back.

She sighed as she got her books, she still had Sasuke-kun's lighter and she wondered how he was doing? After all, it was a hard task to let go of such a thing. She gasped as something grabbed her and she turned to see Sasuke standing there, all cool and collected, it mad her think what had been so important that he left so quickly, was something hurt?

He smirked at her and handed her his pack of cigarettes, "I'm done from now on, I found something else", he said and she took it with some confusemnet. Then it clicked, "Oh God", she felt light headed, had he found someone else? She blinked away the tears but he saw them, his thumb caressed her cheek and she smiled at her own foolishness.

She kissed his cheek and then a loud voice down the hall. "Teme!" and Sasuke turned around and glared at the dobe running his way, it was these times he could use a cigar- riiiiggght. He turned around and pulled Sakura into a hard and wet kiss, she gasped and his tongue invaded his mouth.

She was more than surprised, and she was flushing badly, he felt so relaxed. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her close, turned around and glared at the dobe. "what the hell do you want?" he asked and started walking, with her being towed. She stopped him and glared at him, and when he was being glared at, he knew it was bad.

"Sasuke Uchiha", she started and he sighed, she looked even more pissed off. "What was just that, Sasuke?" and when she used his name without the -kun he knew he was in trouble, "Aaa", he just pulled her close to him and started to walk to an empty classroom, "You'll have to get used to this, Cherry blossom", she blushed, he only used that nickname when he was really turned on and she tried to look at his face.

"It's my new obsession", he said and started walking again. "what?" she couldn't finish the question, the bell rang and she found herself being escorted to class by her lover, she was still a bit mad and confused. She respected the pact he didn't usually do PDA but making out with her in the middle of the hall? With a bunch of other people watching? He… shocked her, but she didn't exactly dislike it either.

It wasn't until a couple of classes later when she noticed Sasuke being a little uptight, what had happened to the chilled Sasuke-kun of a couple of hours later? She guessed it was stress, and all of the sudden, a hand was touching her thigh, she looked down and saw it was Sasuke. She blushed as his fingers edged her panties, her breath got caught in her throat and he smirked, oh god, he looked so cool there, with his other hand holding his head while his aloof eyes gave the impression he was lost in space… which he was not.

She placed her hand over his and he looked around at her, "Sasuke-kun" she warned in a whisper and he just squeezed her hand, she blushed and he turned her around, it was the middle of the class and he just grabbed her and kissed her, this time it was nice and sweet and slow, but his canine took nipped her lower lip and she found it too hard to not kiss back.

Apparently, Kakashi noticed and coughed, trying to interrupt the steamy couple. "Sasuke, would you stop mouth raping Sakura please?" he asked and Sasuke stopped for a minute, he glared at the older man and tossed a piece of paper at him, Kakashi grabbed it.

"What's this Sasuke? Spare me the time of reading crap", Sasuke smirked and pulled Sakura near to him, "Excuse to kiss my girlfriend whenever I want", he said and said no more. Kakashi read through it and rolled his eyes, "So you got a physiatrist to sign a paper saying you've been overstressed?" Sasuke smirked and Kakashi continued, "so instead of smoking, you get to make out with pretty and innocent Sakura-chan".

Sasuke smirked and kept on kissing his lover, she managed to pull him away for a minute, "That's why you ran out on me this morning?" Sasuke smirked and pulled her back.

Sakura noted as a couple of weeks passed on, she started to notice that Sasuke's stress moments were becoming regular in school. She also started to tell whenever he was stressed, it was actually becoming kind of… sexy? She couldn't pin it down, but now as they laid on the grass during lunch break, she wished it would keep going like that for a while.

Sasuke looked at her and in that moment decided she was his only love. And that he was a comple genious and the prodigy status was right, he should have thought of this idea way sooner.


End file.
